


【維勇】別再戳我髮旋了！

by judy520mina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina
Summary: ※1225維克托生日賀文※設定維勇已交往
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 5





	【維勇】別再戳我髮旋了！

**Author's Note:**

> ※1225維克托生日賀文  
> ※設定維勇已交往

維克托最近發現了一個現象。  
他家的小豬豬，勝生勇利，最近似乎迷上了一件事，那就是——  
戳他的髮旋。

由於維克托比勇利整整高了7公分，一般來說勇利是不會看到他的頭頂的。  
也因此勇利最近根本是無所不用其極地設法讓他彎下腰或低下頭。  
練習滑冰彎腰喘氣時戳、故意弄掉衛生紙團讓他撿時戳、甚至最近在家裡蹲下餵食馬卡欽時，只要被勇利瞥見，就絕對逃不過他的「魔指」。  
雖說並不是討厭對方這麼做，維克托還是很納悶勇利出此行為的動機。  
難不成能練成什麼一指神功之類的嗎？  
此時的維克托正泡著溫泉一邊胡思亂想著，突然，一陣淺淺的腳步聲緩慢逼近。  
是勇利。  
維克托無須轉頭也能想像得到，勇利此刻絕對正蹲在溫泉邊緣，正對他的身後，然後伸手——

「嘿！」倏然一個轉身，果不其然，維克托收獲了一個勝生勇利詫異的表情，以及他受到驚嚇而停滯在半空中的手。  
於是維克托伸手握住那條手臂，從上臂緩緩滑過手腕，接著用力一拉——  
「噗通！」  
勝生勇利就這麼以一個極其不優雅的姿勢被扯入了水中。

「你突然做什麼啦！」這是勇利掙扎著從水面探出頭後的第一句話。  
「誰叫勇利最近一直玩弄我，偶爾也該換我玩弄回去嘛。」  
「我哪有玩弄你？」  
「你沒有嗎？這幾天一直戳我頭髮的不知道是誰哦？」  
「那才不是玩弄…」  
「不然是什麼？」  
「……唔。」勇利頓時語塞，接著竟然蹲下身默默將臉埋進了水中，宛如遇險時用頭鑽入沙坑的鴕鳥。  
「誒勇利！你別不理我啊！」維克托見狀急忙吶喊。  
「……」  
「勇利——」

※ ※ ※

沐浴結束後，方才濕透的頭髮仍未全乾，維克托身穿浴衣手拿吹風機笑容滿面道，「勇利——我來幫你吹頭髮吧！」  
「不…不用啦，等一下它自己就會乾了。」  
「不行，天氣這麼冷，這樣會感冒的，快過來。」說著拍了拍自己前方的地板。  
「我可以自己來…」  
「勇利，難道你要拒絕教練的好意嗎？」  
維克托雙眉下垂表情無辜眼眸閃爍直望著他，勇利承受不住終敗下陣，「…那就麻煩你了。」

房門內，兩男一犬，吹風機一只，呼呼聲響，其態樂融融。  
「勇利的頭髮很蓬鬆呢！」維克托一手撥弄著對方烏黑的髮絲，滿鼻清香使他感到些許微醺。  
「咦？」  
「好囉。」  
「啊、謝謝。」見對方關掉吹風機，勇利欲站起身，卻覺髮頂猛然被按了一下，「什、什麼？」  
「禮尚往來。」見勇利一臉茫然，維克托心中不禁一喜，又連連按了好幾下，「誰讓勇利最近這麼喜歡戳我髮旋，我也想試試嘛。」  
「……」竟然被發現了。勇利一陣羞窘，他有表現得這麼明顯嗎？  
「吶，勇利為什麼喜歡戳我頭髮啊？」  
「就、沒有為什麼啊…」  
「勇利何時竟然學會欺瞞教練了，嗯？」  
「你又知道我在騙你了？」  
「勇利緊張或心虛的時候眼神會漂移不定哦。」  
「……」似乎是被戳中了痛處使他一陣語塞，「我、我不想說。」  
「嗯？」他剛剛聽到了什麼？平時總是一副溫順乖巧模樣的勇利竟然如此毅然決然地拒絕他的要求，要求內容還只是一件普通的日常瑣事？  
心知對方骨子裡也是不按牌理出牌的性子，從他在賽場上不時帶給他各種「驚喜」和「驚嚇」便能窺知一二，但日常生活中還是第一次見他對這種事如此執拗。  
這事兒必有蹊蹺。  
念及此，維克托反而更想釐清原因了。

※ ※ ※

接下來的幾天，兩人像展開了一場拉鋸戰，維克托一逮到機會就想套話，勇利連連敷衍逃避，你追我跑，不亦樂乎。  
許是耐性真的被磨光了，幾經挫折後維克托終於使出大絕，「勇利！你再不說，我就不讓你碰我，也不會再理你了！」  
「不行！只有這個絕對絕對絕對不行！」出乎意料的過激反應讓維克托嚇了一跳。  
「那到底為什麼嘛！」  
「那是因為…因為我覺得你被戳時的反應很可愛啦！」

「啥？」這個理由反倒讓維克托懵逼了。他不懂，這到底有什麼好遮掩的？難道只是因為害羞？！「就這樣？這有什麼不能說的啊？」  
「因為維克托的自尊心很高，我怕說了你就不讓我戳了嘛…」  
「……」  
維克托的腦子現在基本上亂成一團漿糊。  
等等、所以勇利的意思是，擔心自己被說反應可愛後會不高興就不再讓他戳，所以才不願意說的？  
這是得有多執著啊！？

「勇利…」得知真相後維克托整個人鬆了一口氣般癱在勇利背上，雙手環繞住他的腰，「你怎麼不早說呢，害我一直以為你是在嘲笑我的髮際線，嫌棄我了。」  
「我怎麼可能會嫌棄你呢！維克托的頭髮，這個世界上最喜歡的人就是我了！」  
「唔。」儘管不是第一次被這樣大膽地真情告白，也早已過了青澀純情的花漾年華，在面對勇利如此直接熱烈的目光和行動時，即便是坐擁眾多粉絲的冰上王者也要為之悸動不已。  
這個傢伙，怎麼可以這麼可愛啊？  
「勇利，就跟你一樣，我也不可能會因為這樣就拒絕你啊，況且我根本不討厭你這麼做哦。」將臉埋在對方頸窩，維克托溫柔的嗓音顯得悶悶的。  
「維克托…」勇利的肩膀顫了一下，貼緊的身軀使兩人能清晰感受到彼此的心跳脈動隨著呼息頻率漸趨共鳴。  
「吶勇利，我突然想到有件事能讓你一直看到我的頭頂哦！」  
「什麼？」  
「跟我一起做吧？可以讓你戳到盡興哦！」  
一聽見能戳到盡興，勇利完全不假思索立刻應允，「嗯！」

※ ※ ※

「等等！這跟說好的不一樣啦！」  
「能讓你居高臨下俯視我，沒有不一樣啊。」  
「誰知道你說的是這種事啦！」  
凌亂的被褥上，勝生勇利正衣衫不整地跨坐在維克托的腰胯上，內褲被扒掉一半。  
「這樣不行哦，內褲不脫掉的話等下會很難自己動哦。」  
「誰說要自己動了啦！」  
「你剛剛才答應我的，現在馬上就反悔了，你這是始亂終棄。」  
…始亂終棄才不是這樣用！

「你戳我，我也戳你，不是很公平嗎？」見勇利一臉尷尬窘迫，維克托壞心眼地頂了頂胯，愉快地欣賞對方因此脹紅的臉頰。  
「你！別亂動！」維克托的調笑聲讓勇利心中油然升起一股不悅，遂繃著臉舉起手愣是戳了戀人的髮旋好幾下，頗有報復之意味。  
「噢！別戳這麼大力！頭髮會掉的！」  
「我只是在幫你刺激毛囊讓頭髮增生。」  
「可是比起頭髮我比較想要勇利刺激這裡。」說著抓下對方在自己頭上肆虐的手往胯下移，將臉湊向他頰邊吻了一口，「吶，勇利，征服我吧。」

騎上來，誘惑我，讓我的眼中只有你。  
讓我的身體沾染你的味道。  
讓我的心跳為你疾駛。

聞言勇利的眼神漸由迷濛轉凌厲，「這可是你說的，別忘了我體力很好的。」  
言下之意：你等著瞧。

眼簾中的那雙黑眸彷彿燃起了火光，閃爍似夜空高懸的星子，維克托於是揚起了嘴角——  
「拭目以待。」

小後續

翻雲覆雨後的隔日清晨。  
維克托睜開眼，發現自己的鼻尖正貼著勇利的鎖骨。  
然後他坐起身，動了動身體和腰，將目光投向仍在夢中的睡美人。  
大概是真的累了，即便是現在，一回憶起這傢伙昨晚的種種激烈行為和迷亂表情，維克托就無法控制自己的胸口發燙。  
對於自身這樣宛若青春期少年的反應和悸動，他感到手足無措，卻也甘之如飴。  
大概，這就是「愛」吧。

對生命、對舞臺、對自己、對你。  
Love & Life.

真的是、完完全全，被你征服了啊，小豬豬。  
一陣情動湧上，維克托微瞇起澄澈的雙眼，靠向勇利蓬鬆凌亂的髮頂，溫柔烙下輕淺的一吻。  
『比起手指觸碰，我更想親吻你唷，我的小豬豬♥』

END


End file.
